1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to code lock devices used for rental safes, rental lockers, doors and the like, and this invention relates more particularly to improvements of a code lock device in which a release code series is fixedly set and in which the release code series can be freely set.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The conventional code lock devices include, according to their use, a type having only a code lock mechanism in which a release code series is fixedly set (hereinafter called "first type"), a type having only a code lock mechanism which can freely set a release code series (hereinafter called "second type"), a type having a code lock mechanism in which a release code series is fixedly set and a cylinder lock mechanism (hereinafter called "third type"), and a type having a code lock mechanism which can freely set a release code series and a cylinder lock mechanism (hereinafter called "fourth type").
The first and the third types are suitable for use by the same user because the release code series of the code lock is fixedly set, while the second and the fourth types are suitable for unspecified users because the release code series of the code lock can be freely set.
On locking, after aligning the release code series by dialing, in the first and the second types, a user grasps and turns a knob, and in the third and the fourth types, the user inserts a proper key into a keyhole of a cylinder lock and turns the key. Thereby a latch piece connected to the knob or the cylinder lock engages a brace of a counterpart. After that, the code lock is set to locking by suitably breaking down the release code series by dialing.
On releasing, after aligning the release code series by dialing, in the first and the second types, the user grasps and turns the knob in reverse, and the third and the fourth types, the user inserts the proper key into the keyhole of the cylinder lock and turns the key in reverse. Thereby the latch piece is released from the brace of the counterpart, and the doors of the safe and locker or the door can be opened. In the first and the third types, after locking, the release code series is broken down to keep the locking, or the release code series is broken down without locking.
However, if a user forgets to break the release code series on locking, in the fist and the second types, the code lock is not locked, and does not function as a lock. In the third and the fourth types, the cylinder lock becomes locked when pulling out a key, thus functioning as a lock, but if the key is stolen, the lock is released by the key, and crime prevention effect is reduced to half.
In addition, in the first and the third types, if a user forgets to break the release code series after unlocking, the release code series may be memorized by another person. As a result, even when locked, the first type is easily unlocked by another person, and in the third type, only the cylinder lock effectively functions, and thus the crime prevention effect is reduced to half.